Royal Vacation
"Royal Vacation" is the eightieth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on November 11, 2016 and is the twenty-sixth episode in the third season. Plot It is night time at the castle of Enchancia and Miranda is in the Family Room getting it ready for Game Night. Sofia arrives late since she was practicing Flying Derby and lost track of time. Miranda informs her that her father and siblings have not shown up either. While Miranda goes to get Roland, Sofia goes to get Amber and James. Sofia finds Amber redesigning her closet so she can look at the stars while she is changing clothes and she promises to show up. Sofia also finds James playing with his toy soldiers on "an exciting and daring quest to save King Ashford" and also promises to show up. Miranda finds Roland with the Royal Builder designing a castle for the elves and also promises to show up. However, the trio never show up at all. Miranda asks Sofia when it was the last time their family spent some quality time together but Sofia cannot even remember when that was. Miranda decides to book a vacation to the Royal Elephant Rain Forests so they can spend some quality time together. On the day of the trip, Baileywick packs their luggage in the Cloud Coaster, a new automobile Roland has been dying to take for a spin. They take off to the Royal Elephant Park to spend five days there. Along the way, their luggage falls out. When they arrive, Roland and the twins' enthusiasm instantly vanishes: The "lodge" is just an old wooden hut that's so rotted with decay it looks like it will fall down any second, the "cruise boat" is just an old wooden raft, and Fabulous Freddy, their guide to see the Flying Elephants, is sick in bed. Amber is horrified when she discovers their luggage is gone. Miranda and Sofia decide to just take their family on the tour to see the Flying Elephants themselves on the raft. The raft ride is mostly boring for the twins. It takes a negative turn when they run into some Spider Monkeys who pelt them with fruit. Roland and the twins want to go back to the lodge but Sofia insists that they continue since she wants to see the Flying Elephants. They arrive in Parrot Glades where they get lost and James loses his shoes thanks to confusion caused by the Parrots. Sofia reunites her family by telling them to go to a hill with an arch in the middle and Miranda makes James new shoes with leaves and vines. Miranda then goes to look for the Flying Elephants to get the vacation back on track. When she finds them, she accidentally scares them with the whistle Fabulous Freddy sent and causes a stampede that destroys their raft. Things get worse when it starts raining. The Royal Family is forced to take shelter inside a cave. Miranda feels bad that the vacation was a total failure. Sofia gets a campfire started and Amber uses some rocks to give the family ottomans. Sofia and Miranda also provide some food to eat. After they eat, the Royal Family plays "Who Am I?" The next morning, the Royal Family meets the Flying Elephants from yesterday, who give them a ride. The elephant ride makes them decide to give the vacation a second chance and they fly to the hot springs. On the way, they musically express how they are finally starting to enjoy their vacation. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Lyons Mathias as Kid Flying Elephant *Dee Bradley Baker as Parrots Song *What A Vacation Trivia *This is the first appearance of an automobile in the series. *"What a Vacation" is the fourth song the Royals sung as a family *The Cloud Coaster is a reference to the 1968 musical film Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. *This is the second time Queen Miranda wears the same travel outfit worn in "New Genie on the Block". *This is the third time King Roland wears the same travel outfit worn in "New Genie on the Block" and "Dads and Daughters Day". **This is the third time Roland wears short pants in the series. *Sofia doesn't wear her signature outfit at all in this episode. *Moral: Always make time for your family. International Premieres *April 1, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Royal Vacation 1.png Royal Vacation 2.png Royal Vacation Cloud Coaster.jpg|Cloud Coaster Royal Vacation 3.png Royal Vacation 4.png Royal Vacation 5.png Royal Vacation 6.png Royal Vacation 7.png Royal Vacation 8.png Royal Vacation 9.png Royal Vacation 10.png What A Vacation.png Category:Sofia the First episodes